


Storm

by Aurora_Lua



Series: Cloaked in Shadow [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, also an adaption of a previous work, it's rated M because of slight sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lua/pseuds/Aurora_Lua
Summary: "And let her, you sang, pulling my head just right where it needed to be."
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Series: Cloaked in Shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529880) by [Aurora_Lua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lua/pseuds/Aurora_Lua). 



> -Reappears nearly a year later-
> 
> ...I can explain.
> 
> Well, a lot has happened since my last fic. I graduated from university last month with a masters' in creative writing, which was the biggest thing, now I'm just waiting around on the "get a career" part of adulting. How best to celebrate getting my masters'?
> 
> ...BayoJeanne poetry.
> 
> This is basically an adaption of/inspired by "Out in the Darkness"; perhaps a prequel to it, in a way (I see it as such). Yes, it's not exactly a fic in the usual sense, but it's something I wanted to share because I liked how it turned out.
> 
> So, please enjoy this... thing I made with love (hey, it's an adaptation; so it counts as transformative!).

Storm

Moonlight.

A single eye

overlooking a

barren sea

of dying awns

clapping in the

midsummer breeze.

The cool still of midnight,

the cawing of crows

wailing

lost lullabies

into the void.

Us;

two halves of a whole;

bodies

twisting and melting under

a star-filled sky.

We were cloaked in shadow;

veiling our

nicked and marked skin

smeared in scarlet and saliva.

Your hands

clawing

criss-cross patterns down

my back;

groaning, as I swelled

snake-bite kisses

between your thighs.

Oh, if your mother ever saw;

how she’d howl

and curse

and raise hell before you;

poking at your black-and-blue

shiners all over.

_And let her,_

you sang,

pulling my head _just right_

 _where_ it needed to be.

_Don’t... don’t..._

_Yes..._

_Ohh..._

_Don’t you ever..._

_Stop…_

_Ever…_

_Please..._

...You chanted my name more

than I could remember that night.

Each and every syllable

an incantation

luring me deeper

and

deeper

under your spell.

Let me linger longer

than I should’ve;

every lap and lick of my tongue

lashing like waves crashing

upon your shore;

drowning deeper, deeper

down in your

sea;

until that final, thundering

peak broke the

shattered sky

at last.

Sparks…

flickering

in the air around us.

The winds wound down.

The shuttering and sighing of your chest,

slowed to a gentle breeze.

Us,

two halves of a whole

under a star-filled sky,

languishing

in its remains.

Cloaked in shadow; veiling

our naked and marked sin.

If only I could’ve lingered longer than I should’ve.


End file.
